Playing Fate
by Courtanie
Summary: He has to know why he's the way he is; there has to be a reason. The only way to figure it out is to take himself a test subject...M for violence and theme. Nonslash.


_**A/N: M for violence and shtuff. Yup :)**_

_**More dirty Halloween fic to come out soon, this is the dA appropriate one xD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_On. Off. On. Off._

On and off his lifespan lasted. Time after time, day after day, he faded from existence only to reappear without so much as an inkling that he'd even been gone. It became days and days of blackness in the midst of his memories. The most important moments of his life, wasted away from such misfortunes.

He hated what he'd become: nothing but a boy filled with devoid memories, moments cut far too short for him to be able to relish in the times he spent at all.

A part of him outside his physical form slowly started withering away; what had once kept him stable was slowly fading away. His sanity, his reasoning, his throughly repeated belief that this happened to him for a reason was become nothing more than a shell of what had once been. He longed for that feeling to come back.

But he knew better. It was far out of his reach by then.

All he truly wanted anymore was answers. He wanted to know what it was that was cursing him like this was. He wanted to know just why he was chosen to live this mundane span of life that kept briefly being interrupted by large twists of fate.

He observed people as they walked by him, as they lived their lives fully, even if they thought otherwise. They walked, he walked. They looked, so did he. He followed people step by step, trying to see if maybe there was some secret to the way that they were able to go about their days with little a care. But no matter how many times he mimicked them, no matter how much he tried to transform himself into one of those that he walked amongst, it was never enough. He continually fell to the twisted game of the Devil's hands, falling prey to illness and unfortunateness time and again.

Maybe, he thought, it was not something to do with the way he acted or anything of the sort. Perhaps it was a physical thing. Maybe he was just _made_ differently. After all, when other people died, they stayed as such. But such was not his own case.

He wanted someone to test his newfound theory with. He wanted someone easy to get in contact with; someone he knew well enough to know how to teak just the right way so they'd stay with him throughout his experimentation. He knew his options were limited, that he needed the right kind of person in order for any answers to come to light.

He continued his mimicking of his peers, trying to sort things out for himself and find his match, Most people merely brushed him off as an annoyance, rolling their eyes and continuing on their day with little regard to how he was trailing them like a dog.

One person in his life, however, couldn't help but notice his presence as he followed him day by day. Blue eyes constantly clashed with that of a dark, emerald green as they walked step-by-step together in the hallways, shadowing each other. The observer couldn't help but notice how perfectly in sync they could be with each other; how every

breath or blink of an eye was in time with the other, even when the attempt to do so wasn't made. His study was one of observation himself, constantly scanning those green eyes amongst his peers and falling into step with the rest of the social moderates. His eyes, however, seemed most often to fall on his watcher, and it was starting to create an air of tension between the two of them.

Until one day the green-eyed boy finally snapped as they walked together down the sidewalk towards their homes. He stopped in the middle of the walkway and waited as his blonde counterpart stopped with him and they locked gazes again.

"Dude," he started, taking a deep breath. "What the hell."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his lush, red curls atop his head before looking back at him. "You do nothing but follow me around anymore, Kenny," he stated dryly. "To be honest, it bothers the living shit out of me."

Kenny looked around briefly, seeing nothing more than a few fluttering snowflakes wafting around them in the soft air. He glanced back at his companion and cleared his throat. "How...how so?"

He narrowed those stunning eyes and sighed again. "Look, I really don't mind if you want to hang out more or whatever. Actually, I welcome it, but the fact that you don't even talk, that you just walk around like a lost puppy? It irks me a bit." They continued staring at each other before Kenny shifted his weight onto one foot. There were a few more moments of silence before the redhead finally just sighed in exasperation and turned to walk away.

"Kyle, wait!" the blonde called after him. Kyle's head shot back around and there was another string of quiet before Kenny sighed and shook his head. Kyle turned back and started walking away again. Kenny pouted slightly, losing his grip on the symmetry he'd held with the redhead for so long. He started briskly following after him, trying to match their steps but stumbling at each pile of snow that crossed his path.

"Jesus Christ, Ken," Kyle groaned, looking at him tiredly. "Either you have something to say or you don't. Now which is it?"

Kenny ran up back beside him and watched their feet moving together in sync and sighed in relief. "Not really," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. Kyle just sighed and watched in front of them as they moved before Kenny breached the air with a simple question: "Hey, Ky?" he started blankly.

"Yes?" he glanced over at him.

"Ever notice how we're like, the same person?"

Kyle raised his brow. "What?"

"Iono, we're similar," he shrugged, looking up at the clouds with a somber glaze over his crystal eyes.

"We're social outcasts for the most part but I think that's where the similarities end," he said. Kenny looked back down on him and blinked and the redhead sighed. "I mean, you're...Kenny. And I'm Kyle," he stated, waving his hands around a bit. "We're two totally different people."

He paused for a moment and frowned. "So...you don't think I'm a nice person?" he questioned.

"No, no, no, I don't mean that," he defended. "I just mean that we're two separate people, that's all. Everyone's different, Ken. I mean, there's no one that's just like you or just like me. Okay?"

Kenny remained silent as they continued walking down the street. They came up upon his house and both stopped in the midst of the walkway up to his door and stared at each other.

"You okay?" Kyle said softly.

"Iono," he muttered, staring at him with wandering eyes.

Kyle shifted uncomfortably, his eyes dropping towards the ground. "Well...I guess I'm gonna...go home, Dude. Catch ya around," he stated, starting to move away.

Kenny lunged forward and grasped his arm, holding him steady. "Wait," he said quietly. "Why?"

"I...I guess I don't know," he said, trying to pull his arm away from the blonde. His grip remained firm and his cerulean eyes narrowed on his friend.

"Don't go," he said simply.

"Ken, I need to," he insisted. "I'm really sorry but I really need to get home and do some stuff. We can hang out later or something, I promise." He tried again to pull himself from his hand and the blonde shook his head.

He felt their pulses starting match each other's, each of them starting to race with adrenaline dancing in their eyes. "Come with me," he jerked his head back, tightening his grip.

Kyle's face dropped a bit and he shook his head again. "I...I need to go, Dude."

They were so close to each other; so alike one another. Kenny just had to know why they were so different; Why Kyle lived day to day like the normal kid that he was.

He had to know.

He started tugging Kyle towards his house and the smaller boy planted his feet on the ground, biting his lip. "Kenny, stop," he whined, trying to yank his arm back.

"Come on, Kyle," he furrowed his brow. Kyle took his other arm and started pushing against the blonde.

"Ken, that hurts, stop it!" he growled, trying to step backwards. Kenny glanced around the sidewalk briefly before ripping Kyle forward into his arms and grabbing around him tightly.

Kyle screamed in surprise before trying to push against his chest. "Ken! Kenny, stop it!" he demanded, attempting to beat against him. Kenny narrowed his eyes, grunting softly with the blows. "Ken, let go!" he yelled. His voice echoed around and Kenny slammed his palm over Kyle's mouth, starting to drag him back towards his house. He kept darting his eyes around as he struggled to pull the boy back. Kyle thrust around under his arms, shaking his head around with closed eyes and screaming into his palm agitatedly.

"Shh," he said softly, pulling him up the driveway in front of the garage. "Come on, Kyle," he said, lugging him still. Kyle started kicking back towards him, continuously losing his footing and slipping limply in Kenny's hold. "Kyle, shush," he murmured, lost in the feeling of their sweating skin pressed against each other. He tongued over his lips aimlessly, pulling him in front of the door. Kyle shook around violently trying to pry himself away and make a break for the sidewalk.

Kenny looked down at him and squeezed him a bit. "Quiet," he whispered. Kyle just screamed in response, his face glowing red under Kenny's hand. Ken frowned and quickly took his hand off of Kyle's mouth. Before the little redhead even had time to respond, Kenny took his hand and curled his fist up, slamming it down into the back of Kyle's head. Kyle let out a little groan of pain and fell slightly limp. Kenny released him for a moment to pry open the garage door as Kyle fell to the cement, clasping at his head and moaning to himself. Kenny grabbed him and pulled him into the garage, shutting the heavy door with a loud clang and giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.

He fell over with a loud groan as something slammed into his stomach. "You fuck!" Kyle rasped at him. Kenny struggled to his feet, feeling around the wall blindly for the lightbulb hanging in the middle of the room before flickering it on. He looked over and saw Kyle on the ground still, staring up at him and breathing heavily, one hand cupping the side of his head. He narrowed his eyes and coughed out. "What the FUCK is your problem?" he yelled, wincing.

Kenny stared down at him with curious eyes, cocking his head at him before kneeling down in front of him. He reached his hand out towards him and Kyle flinched back away. Kenny frowned, grabbing forward and twisting his fingers in the back of Kyle's crimson hair. The boy yelped softly as he was ripped forward and fell onto his hands as he was forced to stare up at the blonde. Kenny tilted his head the opposite direction, trailing his free hand down Kyle's face.

"Leggo!" Kyle coughed out, shaking his head around a bit and wincing. "Kenny, for fuck sakes, let go!" he demanded, slamming his fists against the other, trying to shove him away. Kenny frowned and held onto him tighter, grabbing his wrists between his free hand and holding him steady. Kyle stared at him with widened eyes and his breath became somewhat shallow. "Kenny...what are you doing?" he asked in a whisper of a breath.

Kenny leaned in towards him, scanning his eyes up and down Kyle's form. "Are we so different?" he questioned softly.

"Yes because I'm not a fucking insane retard like you!" he screeched.

Kenny narrowed his eyes slightly, tilting Kyle's head around a bit. "Are we made different?"

Kyle blinked at him and swallowed heavily. "M-made?" He shook his head all Kenny's grip allowed him to. "Ken, what are you talking about?"

Kenny stared at him a few more moments before pushing hard against him, throwing him forward towards the back of the garage. He got to his feet and locked the padlock on the edge of the door. He held the key in his slender fingers before looking back at Kyle, who was still on the floor, holding his head and looking up at the blonde shakily. Ken smiled at him softly before throwing the key up towards the bent metal at the corner of the roof and wall. It got caught in the innards of the metal holding and Ken looked back at the redhead.

Kyle gulped, backing away slowly towards the back of the garage. Kenny took a step towards him and Kyle shook, trying to get away faster. He hit the back wall and froze against it. Ken smiled and walked over in front of him, kneeling down and staring at him intently. Kyle shied down a bit and took a deep, shaking breath. "What...what are you doing?" he bit his lip.

Kenny didn't answer him, just reached forward and pushed some disheveled hair from his face. He cupped his chin and kept his head up, staring at his questioning, worrisome eyes intently. "You're alive," he stated.

Kyle's face dropped and his eyes widened. "Y-yeah?" he said.

"Am I?" he whispered.

"Ye-yes," he nodded slowly. "If all you need is reassurance of your existence, then you just have to ask," he forced a grin across his face, though Kenny could see the panic slowly building under his exterior.

Kenny held his face in the both of his hands, moving him around a bit and staring. "You look like me," he murmured, stroking his cheek bones dreamily. Kyle grasped his hands and tried to pull him away. Kenny stayed firm, digging his nails into Kyle's face. Kyle winced and sniffed a bit, planting himself against the wall and keeping his eyes locked on Kenny's. "You have the same skin," he breathed out.

Kyle just blinked, still grabbing at Kenny's wrists and trying to push him off. "Why are you doing this, Ken?" he asked.

"I need to see."

"See?" he shook his head softly. "See what?"

"See if you're made the same," he stared at him with dulling blue eyes and stroked his cheekbones some more.

"What the-" Kyle was cut off as Kenny balled up his fist and slammed it into his cheek. His head rebounded off the wall and he screamed out in pain and fell limp for a bit. Kenny stared at his reaction before getting to his feet and moving over towards the small shelving unit on the side wall. He scanned over the area before reaching down and plucking a slender tool up from the shelf and turning it around in his hand. He glanced back over at Kyle who was clasping at his aching head again and coughing out breaths. The redhead looked over at him and scrambled to get up. He slipped on his footing as Kenny walked over and reached him, placing his hand on the back of the boy's neck and smiling at him.

"I just wanna see," he said quietly, bringing his tool around for Kyle's view. The boy's eyes widened and he tried backing up again, watching the blonde carefully.

"S-see what?" he repeated shaking as Ken held up a small welding torch in his hand. He pressed the trigger and a small stream of fire shot out, lighting Kyle's frightened features ablaze in the dim lighting of the room.

"Give me your arm," Kenny said calmly, holding out his hand patiently. Kyle shook his head briskly, pressing his heels against the ground and trying to move further away from him. Kenny frowned and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "I said to give me your arm."

"Fuck you, you fucking psychopath!" Kyle spat, kicking out at him. Kenny blocked his foot with his arm holding the torch before placing it on the ground and grabbing at Kyle with both of his hands. Kyle struggled to get away from him as Kenny started ripping off the boy's jacket. The redhead grabbed at him, trying to shove him away before Kenny flipped him onto his stomach and pushed him against the ground as he threw his orange jacket to the side and leaned overtop of him. Kyle groaned, turning his head onto his side, clenching his fists as Kenny pressed his forearms hard into the cement.

"Shh," he said, running his thumbs along his skin. "I need your help."

"Let go," he rasped out in breathy sobs. "Please let go."

"Shh," he repeated, letting go of one of his arms and grabbing the collar of his t-shirt. "Hold still," he murmured, letting go of the other arm and grasping the opposite side of the collar. Kyle tried to fight up as his arms were released, struggling to push Kenny off the top of him. Kenny merely watched with a twitch of a smirk crossing the corner of his lips before tearing on Kyle's shirt, pulling the fabric until it was ripped halfway down his spine.

"Kenny? Kenny, what are you doing?" he screamed, pounding against the hard ground with frustrated hands. Kenny moved down, sitting atop his hips and ghosting his fingers over Kyle's exposed spine.

"Bones," he muttered to himself, pressing down on Kyle's back.

Kyle screamed in frustration, twisting his upper body all he could to try and slam his fist into Kenny's face. Kenny frowned and pushed his arms back down, staring at him disapprovingly. "Kyle, hold still."

"Let me the fuck go or I swear I'll press charges on your ass!" he screamed furiously. Kenny sighed, leaning overtop of him and grabbing both of his wrists in his one hand once again. He reached down with the other and grabbed the torch off of the ground, pressing the trigger and letting the flame spring to life. His lips curled into a smile as he watched it, twisting the tool in his hands and watching the gentle glow of the flame encompass the room in its simple warmth.

He looked down to see Kyle staring at him, his eyes wide and full of fear, his bottom lip trembling. "What do you think?" he asked in a breath. "Is everyone the same?"

"What the FUCK are you talking about?" he panted shakily. "What's wrong with you?"

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"What?" he screamed with a strong edge of desperation teetering in his voice. Kenny smiled and lowered the tool slightly over Kyle's back and Kyle gasped in shock as the hovering flame spread over his spine.

"What do you feel?" he asked, his brows furrowed in concentration at the boy's heaving spine as he struggled to not panic.

"I feel pissed out of my mind!" he screeched, placing his face against the floor and gritting his teeth.

Kenny frowned. "No. What do you feel from this?" he waved the torch over his skin and Kyle coughed out his breaths.

"Warmth, Kenny, I feel warmth," he slammed his eyes shut and rattled it off quickly.

"Hm," Kenny cocked his head at the boy curiously before twisting the tool around in his hand and letting the flame slam itself down into Kyle's back.

"Ahh...ah...oh my fucking god, Kenny, that hurts!" Kyle screamed. He tried squirming away, only succeeding in bringing himself further into the flame. "Kenny, stop! Please, stop!" he cried out. Kenny ignored his pleas, moving the torch along his back, tracing the curvatures of his spinal cord in wonder.

Pain. Kyle felt it just like he did. Every nerve ending screaming; his mind telling him to get away from the pain. His mind telling him also that the pain was inevitable, that he would just have to wait it out. That he would have to resort to begging for the impossible.

Kenny could relate.

The blonde watched as Kyle's back jolted in sobs, blisters and reddened, charred skin appearing along his pale flesh. He watched with a curious smile about him; This wasn't uncommon for the blonde to see. Burning, agonizing pain...it was all the norm for him.

He ran the torch along his friend's back a few more times before deciding that nothing was going to change from what he was used to, so he'd just have to find something else they differed in. He released the torch's trigger and threw it aside. He watched the sobbing boy for a few more moments before smiling and releasing his wrists, stepping off of him. He walked back over to the side of the garage, looking for something else to use. His eyes occasionally flickered to the boy to his side who was trying to use his arms to push himself up. His shoulder blades, burnt and bleeding, made him collapse back down onto the ground each time that he so much as moved.

He curled up his fists by his head and breathed heavily, tears trailing down his narrow cheek bones. "Kenny..." he rasped hoarsely, his emerald eyes moving up towards him with unguarded fear. "Let me go home," he begged. He shut his eyes and screamed loudly as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He sat there, his arms out to his sides, his chest heaving with deep breaths of agony. Kenny watched him for a moment before grabbing another of his dad's tools and lugging it along with him as he stepped over by Kyle. He cupped the boy's chin and made him open his eyes again before smiling sardonically.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because you ass, you're trying to kill me!" he screeched, reaching one of his arms forward and groaning as more tears fell down his face. He grabbed ahold of Kenny's shirt, dragging the fabric downwards as he shuddered and fell forward back onto the floor.

"Let go," Kenny said simply, brushing his hand back off. He never got the luxury of asking for help, so why should Kyle?

Kyle sniffled, coughing and shutting his eyes, trying to regain his control as he lied on the cold floor. Kenny watched him for a bit, smirking. He wanted out; he wanted to be able to stand up and walk out of here without so much as a glance towards what had been. Kenny knew all-too-well that such was never the case.

He reached over and grunted as he picked up his second tool. Kyle's eyes shot open as he heard the tell-tale sound of a chainsaws starter cord being ripped up and back down. He looked up and watched as the small instrument came to vibrating life in Kenny's curious hand and his breath hitched; his heart leaping into his throat.

"What...what are you doing..." he whispered, unable to comprehend what Kenny could possibly have been thinking as he held the spinning blade tightly in his hands.

Kenny looked down at him and smiled. "No escape from fate," he murmured just above the volume of the whirring saw. Kyle tried to scream but couldn't make a sound past his shock. "Stay still," Kenny stated, moving the blade down towards Kyle's legs. Kyle whined and tried to scoot forward and army crawl away from the demented blonde. Kenny merely watched him for a bit before smirking.

He brought the blade down on the inside of the back of his knee, slicing through the denim of his jeans and starting to cut into the boy's skin. Kyle screamed above the chainsaws gruesome sound as Kenny pushed it over half an inch down into his leg. He ripped out the tool and listened to Kyle's strangled sobs before slowly reaching over the bleeding appendage and repeating the action onto the boy's other leg. He looked down as he pushed the saw, seeing Kyle clawing his fingers into the cement, trying to pull himself away but unable to move without convulsing in pain.

Kenny brought the saw off his second leg and watched his victim for a bit, eyeing the blood pooling along the back of his pant leg and starting to trail down his knees onto the floor. Ken turned off the saw as Kyle's shoulders shook and he choked out a whine, still clawing away at the floor.

"Does it hurt?" Kenny watched him struggling for a moment before looking at his pained expression. Kyle stared at him, his eyes bloodshot and tear-stained.

"What...do...y-you...think?" he struggled, sobbing softly as blood continued to collate around him. Kenny kept his eyes on the boy's fingers, watching as his nails left soft, white marks along the dimly lit floor.

"You can't crawl," he stated softly, reaching forward and grabbing Kyle's hand, running his thumb along his slender finger. Kyle growled and ripped it back from him, only to yelp at the sudden burn of his shoulder blade. Kenny grabbed it again and Kyle just stared at him, breathing heavily with a pathetic gaze. "You can't," he repeated, staring into his eyes. "You can't get away fast enough."

Kyle's eyes welled up again and he bit his shaking lip. "Take me to the hospital," he begged. "Kenny, for God's s-sake, please stop," he pled. Kenny watched him a moment before shaking his head and picking up the chainsaw again. Kyle started crying anew as he found his forearm grabbed and held against the cement. Kenny started up the saw and looked at his whimpering expression with monotony.

"Open your hand," he ordered. Kyle shook his head, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists tightly. Kenny sighed, moving his restraining hand off to grab Kyle's own. Kyle tried to fight him away all that he could in his disabled state before his hand was pushed down on and his fingers were forced to spread apart on the hard ground. He started panicking as Kenny brought the saw down above his fingers.

"Kenny, no!" he screamed. "Stop it!" Kenny drowned out his cries in the sound of the whirring weapon before placing it atop the boy's skin, watching as bits of flesh starting whipping off in random directions, blood starting to fling out into his face and Kyle's alike. Kyle buried his head into the ground, screaming bloody murder and crying profusely, trying to jolt his arm away as Kenny continued digging through his flesh. He gave a firmer push and could hear the blades chopping away through the bones of Kyle's slimmed fingers; the sound ear-grating and nauseating. Kenny watched with a bored glaze along his eyes, watching as the digits slowly became unattached from his palm. Kyle gave one last jerk of exhaustion before Kenny gave a hard push down on the tool and throughly sliced through Kyle's fingers. He smiled as they all fell in different directions onto the ground, watching as his palm bled insanely.

He watched as Kyle started dry-heaving, his arm trembling and jerking around from the shock. "There there," he cooed, reaching up and petting Kyle's head, stroking his drenched cheek as he moved around the other side of him and grabbing his other hand. "Just a few more and we're all done," he said. "The pain's never instantaneous."

"K-Ken..." he coughed as he spit up a bit of vomit and looked up at him with scared eyes. "No...," he sobbed.

"Shh," he said. "This one's gonna be quicker," he promised before grabbing the chainsaw and forcefully slamming it down onto his clean, right hand. Kyle didn't even attempt to muffle his shout as his fingers were sliced through brutally. The digits that were scraping against the floor just moments ago soon fell apart in a puddle of crimson and torn flesh.

Kenny switched off the saw, listening to it dying down and watching the boy convulsing on the floor with wondering eyes. Kyle coughed up some spit and sniffled his arms shaking violently as blood pooled around him. Kenny grabbed his discarded jacket from beside him and pressed it against his spurting, amputated appendages. "There, Kyle...," he said softly, reaching up with one hand and running his fingers through his curls. "Not everyone gets someone to hold their hand through it, hm?"

"P-p-please," he stammered, coughing and curling up into himself a bit. "Please take me home," he shuddered.

"You are home," he whispered, petting his hair gently. "Home is where the heart is, hm?" his lips turned into a grin. "We have to see if you're the same as me."

"I'm...not," he panted, crying heavy tears through his sweat-drenched face. "Please...please..." he softened into a whisper, shaking his head and looking down before laying his head into the blood that started gather around his head.

Kenny gave him a final pat before taking his hands off the crimson stained jacket. He wiped his stained palms off on the thighs of his jeans, looking down at the bloodstains coating his shins and sighing.

Blood.

Perhaps not everything about Kyle, about _normal_ people, was quite as different as he had once hoped. He watched Kyle shaking on the ground for a few more moments before turning and looking up at the roof of the garage. He jumped up and grabbed the key out of the metal holding and looked between Kyle and the door.

"Kenny...Kenny..." Kyle sobbed, reaching out as much as he could. "Ken, come back..."

The blonde merely stepped back and unlocked the padlock before sliding the garage door up. He switched off the light and turned, looking at Kyle in the sunlight beaming through the garage. The blood puddling around him, the bright red of his face matching the tear stains cascading down his cheeks. He waved with a simple movement of his fingers before sliding the door closed to the sound of Kyle's sobs.

He turned around and leaned against the door, a sly grin across his lips. He glanced at the garage one last time before standing off it and heading away from the house. He shoved his hands into his pockets, watching the snow flittering around the air with a disinterested glance. He reached up with his stained palm and caught a few in the wind, watching them melt into a faint pink along the lines of his hand.

He continued watching them flutter around with his smile still strong along his face. So maybe Kyle was different from him...but who was to say that Kenny was truly on his own in matters of life, death, and what he experience in-between? Who but Kenny was the one who could make the call on that matter?

Kenny walked away from his home with a curious disposition about him. There had to be someone else like him somewhere. And if there weren't, perhaps it was time to make good of the lessons that his consistent deaths had taught him. Perhaps it was time to show the world just how much Kenny McCormick differed from the rest of them; Just how much pain he went through on a day to day basis.

He could show just how different he really was.

_**A/N: So begins the trail of a serial killer. Mwahaha.**_

_**Happy Halloween, Kids :)**_


End file.
